When The Clock Strikes 12
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Justin and Alex's families are spending it together. When the clock strikes twelve will it bring more than just a New Year? Jalex. AU. A little present from me to you!


**A/N: HEY GUYS! I seriously had to do this; I said I might and I would feel horrible if I didn't! How was your Christmas? I hope you all had a good one! But now it's time for New Year; personally not my favourite holiday but it makes for a cute fandom and is a really good reason to write you guys a one shot! So this is basically just Justin's family (the Russo's) and Alex's family (the Santiago's) bringing in the New Year together. ADDITIONAL INFO:****(Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Max are the Russo's and Louisa, Karl and Alex are the Santiago's)****They're in the loft,****Justin is 19 and Alex is 18. Max is 17****in case you wanted to know. Again they are obviously not related. Well, enough of that and I'll just let you read! We all know what people do at New Years... ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

In the Russo loft the atmosphere was magic; it was New Year's Eve and there wasn't long left until midnight. They were celebrating it with their close friends, the Santiago's. Everyone was talking over each other getting excited all ready to bring in the New Year. Jerry was eating all the nibbles Theresa had put out as he had said he would go on a diet in the New Year... again. Theresa and Louisa were gossiping, talking about clothes – the new trends for 2013 – and what everyone else was planning on doing in the year to come. Karl was talking to Max about football and baseball, Jerry joining in too.

This left the other two teens, Justin and Alex, to keep each other company. This often happened, it was always them that were left alone; were their families trying to tell them something?

"So, do you have any New Year's resolutions?" Justin asked Alex as they stood in the kitchen, watching their families.

"Nah, not really. But apparently I'm going to college." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why do you say it like that?" Justin questioned; he knew Alex wouldn't want to go to college – it _was_ Alex – but didn't really get what she was getting at.

"I don't exactly recall those words ever coming out of _my_ mouth." she explained.

"Ah, your parents then?" he chuckled.

"Yep. But I'll be going to an Art college, not some nerd college like you." she answered.

Justin just shook his head and ignored the comment because he knew she didn't really mean it; she never did.

"I can't believe my parents still won't let me have any alcohol. I mean, it's a special occasion! Even _you_ got a beer!" Alex gestured to his drink.

"Maybe because they think I can handle it and you can't." he said, trying to push her buttons.

"Shut up!" she shoved him but laughed none-the-less. "I seem fine now, don't I?"

"What do you..." Justin started but soon understood. "Sneaking it are we? Tsk tsk, I'm very disappointed in you, Alex" he joked.

"When I ask them if I can have a little drink, in their heads it seems to translate into 'can I please get completely smashed'" Alex said.

"Well, I must say, you do seem well." Justin admitted. He was surprised his parents let him have any alcohol but who was he to say no.

"Thank you. Let's go outside, it's too rowdy in here." Alex said as she grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him onto the balcony.

"I blame the parents." Justin joked, making Alex laugh.

"You're actually funny when you have a little booze in your system." she giggled.

"Are you saying I'm not normally funny?" Justin genuinely asked.

"I guess you are in your own, dorky way." she smiled and he couldn't stay mad. It was very hard to stay mad at Alex. If he ever was mad at her, all she had to do was give him the puppy-dog eyes and a hug and he immediately cracked.

They both stood there, looking out onto the city, leaning against the ledge.

"You always seem to forget how amazing this city really is." Alex almost whispered.

"Yeah, beautiful." Justin said and he couldn't help but glance over at Alex for a split second. His 'nerd friends' (as Alex had named them) could never believe that a girl like Alex would voluntarily hang out with him. To be honest though, Justin didn't look like a typical nerd either.

"How long is it now?" Alex asked, referring to midnight.

"Not long, it looks like they are getting ready to toast to the New Year." Justin answered as he looked over his shoulder to glance at the rest of their families.

"I'm surprised we don't do this every year." she commented.

"I think we did a couple of times when we were younger." he said.

"I think I can remember it, I'm not sure." Alex tried to think back to when they were younger but not remembering anything specific.

"We used to be even more inseparable then." Justin smiled at the memory.

"How are we inseparable now?" Alex gave him a questioning look.

"How often do we see each other?" Justin asked.

"Every day." Alex answered.

"Exactly. Somehow – even at family gatherings or parties or whatever – we always end up together. Look at us now." he explained to her, using where they were at present as an example.

Alex thought for a moment before answering, "I guess you're right." she said before adding, "No wonder I feel like something is missing when you're not around."

"I know what you mean. When you're not there I miss your insults and sarcastic comments so much." he was on a roll tonight, humour-wise.

Alex just giggled. They heard their families in the background, saying something about only a minute left.

"Well, it's almost here." Justin sighed.

"Another year together." Alex said.

"What, you think you can manage another year?" he said playfully.

"I'm not sure I could manage a year if we weren't." she said, looking down; she wasn't one to talk about her feelings much so she got a little shy when she did.

"Can I get that in writing?" Justin nudged her, a grin on his face.

She nudged him back but then cuddled into his side. "I'm serious though; if you ever leave me, I'll hurt you."

"Don't worry, it's never gonna happen." he said comfortingly, putting his arm around her.

They pulled apart slightly when they heard their families start the countdown in the background. _TEN. NINE. EIGHT. _Justin and Alex looked at each other. _SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. _Justin leaned his forehead on Alex's and stared into her deep brown eyes and the gap between them was slowly but surely getting smaller. _THREE. TWO. ONE. _Cheers were heard not only from the loft but all around the city and fireworks were then set off. But when the clock stuck 12, the gap between Justin and Alex disappeared and they kissed. They both got their first New Years' kisses and there weren't only real fireworks going off... It lasted a while before they had to break apart to catch a breath.

"Happy New Year, Alex." Justin whisper, unable to hide his smile.

"Happy New Year, Justin." Alex replied before leaning up to give him another kiss.

After they pulled apart for the second time, they walked back into the loft, hands intertwined.

This year would be interesting...

**A/N: Well, how was it? Did you enjoy it? Pretty cheesy and cliché but why not? So that was my little present to you guys so I hope you liked it! This is the first one shot I've wrote all at once. Literally, everything just flowed! So I really enjoyed writing that and I just HAD to do it! I really hope you all enjoyed it and if you did, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Til next time, love you guys!**

**And I really hope you have a very happy New Year and I hope 2013 is good to you all! Can't wait to write more stuff for you next year! Again, I love you all! :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
